User blog:Welcome to the matrix/Final Details of Blu-ray rerelease
Check this out. =Avatar Extended Collector's Edition: Blu-ray details plus UK limited box set= By David Bentley on Oct 5, 10 11:12 AM A BRAND NEW Extended Collector's Edition of Avatar will be released on Blu-ray and DVD in the UK on November 15, 2010, it was announced today. The three-disc set from Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment includes eight hours of previously unseen material plus an in-depth exploration of the world of Pandora. Director James Cameron said: "I told our team - let's do the ultimate box set of Avatar, with everything in it the fans could possibly want. There's an extended length cut that's sixteen minutes longer, plus documentaries, behind the scenes featurettes, artwork and over 45 minutes of deleted scenes. Everything worth putting into a special edition is in this set." Avatar has become the highest grossing movie to date, taking in over $2.7billion at the worldwide box office. It is also the top-selling Blu-ray disc. The three-disc Avatar Extended Collector's Edition Blu-ray and Avatar Collector's Edition DVD will both feature the original theatrical release, a special edition re-release, and new collector's extended cut with over 15 more minutes including an exclusive alternate opening Earth scene. For the ultimate fan, the UK is also releasing a limited Exclusive Collector's Edition Blu-ray box set with only 1,000 copies available. An image is included above - click on it for a closer look. Full details of all available versions are included below: Avatar Exclusive Collector's Edition Blu-ray box set (£99.99): Extremely Limited UK Fan Pack- only 1000 copies available Limited Edition, numbered solid box with exclusive artwork Exclusive James Cameron signed film cell Making of Avatar hardback book Contains Extended Blu-Ray Collector's Edition- 3 discs: Disc One Original Theatrical Version Special Edition Re-Release Collector's Extended Cut - Over 15 more minutes and exclusive alternate opening Disc Two "Capturing Avatar - An in-depth feature length documentary with James Cameron, Jon Landau and cast and crew Deleted Scenes - including over 45 minutes of new never-before-seen deleted scenes Production Materials Disc Three Open Pandora's Box and go deeper into the filmmaker process Interactive Scene Deconstruction: Explore the various stages of production through three different viewing modes Production Shorts: 17 featurettes covering performance capture, Scoring the film, 3D Fusion Camera, Stunts and much more Avatar Archives including original scriptment, 300 page screenplay and the extensive Pandorapedia BD-live Portal with additional bonus materials Avatar Extended Collector's Edition: 3-Disc Collector's Edition Blu-ray (£24.99): Disc One Original Theatrical Version Special Edition Re-Release Collector's Extended Cut - Over 15 more minutes and exclusive alternate opening Disc Two Capturing Avatar - An in-depth feature length documentary with James Cameron, Jon Landau and cast and crew Deleted Scenes - including over 45 minutes of new never-before-seen deleted scenes Production Materials Disc Three Open Pandora's Box and go deeper into the filmmaker process Interactive Scene Deconstruction: Explore the various stages of production through 3 different viewing modes Production Shorts: 17 featurettes covering performance capture, Scoring the film, 3D Fusion Camera, Stunts and much more Avatar Archives including original scriptment, 300 page screenplay and the extensive Pandorapedia BD-live Portal with additional bonus materials Avatar Collector's Edition: 3-Disc Special Edition DVD (£19.99): Disc One and Two Original Theatrical Version Special Edition Re-release Collector's Extended Cut - Over 15 more minutes and exclusive alternate opening Disc Three Capturing Avatar - An in-depth feature length documentary with James Cameron, Jon Landau and cast and crew Deleted Scenes - including over 45 minutes of new never-before-seen deleted scenes Category:Blog posts